nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AJMagyar/My opinion about everything (This is MY opinion!)
My Opinion on Doom's Choice So I've read Doom's blog about how he won't let us take the fall and I like that but I'd just like to say this: We are doomed. Yeah after my post "We can do this!" I have realized the truth. We are most likely going to fail. And Doom, you are very nice and all but you really left Atom empty-handed. Atom CAN'T make it without you, neither can us. I know you had no choice whatsoever but we want to know why. Not just "I have no choice." I understand if it's personal but I've been trying to be open lately. I like listening to your advice like "Look at other perspectives not just your own.". I've been trying that and it works. So thanks for everything when you were here. Who is the Leader?! For crying out loud who in the world is the leader of this project! There is NO LEADER at ALL now. Does that make any sense at all?! Who is the new leader?! Geez! Brick has been gone so we're lost! I think we should vote. No I won't be like the "public" should vote like Zach. We need someone who knows how to make a video game, not some dude who can just boss boss boss people around! LEGO Galaxy As some people know I work with LEGO Galaxy. So far I have hardly any high respect. As I quote from Robot9t9 when I said I might leave, "I don't care. You just write.". Yeah. I just write. I JUST WRITE?! Come on! I know I'm 99.9% useless but come on! Give me a break! Besides, the "prototypes" on the wiki are just rip-offs of LU. I believe Robot is going to change the "prototypes". So I am deciding about leaving. You don't know what you had until it's gone. LEGO Nexus Adventures We are done. Yeah. I said it. WE. ARE. DONE. There's almost no point in keep going and no one is leading us so we might as well quit. Also I've been thinking about leaving LNA. I don't feel as important as I thought I'd be here. I remember when I thought to myself "Whoa a new LU?! Awesome! I want to help in any way I can! This is going to be AWESOME!". That was me in January when Roseann Shadowflame gave me the link to LNA on the LU Wiki Chat. I did join as everyone knows but I feel like we need to start over. Who cares about some dumb and useless "competition"? Not me! The Legend Team Yeah we all know who they are for what they did. I personally want to say this loud and clear into The Legend Team's ears: YOU ARE NOT OUR MOMS. You don't have to repeatedly warn us about this and that. We are working our butts off (Well, not anymore.)! They are probably going to actually make a video game. They make good points and all but Rio made a mistake with the fake lawsuit. We're all humans here (Well at least I think.). We make mistakes. I've read Le717's blog about the game and it's pretty clear. We can't run around like chickens because we're already doing that. We need to focus and calm our buttholes! The Leadership Yeah. Well let me say this: Doom left. Atom left us trying to make a new game. Brick is doing something, possibly watching us fall to our doom. Most people that contributed much have been very inactive. Zach has gone crazy with this "LNA lifeboat" of his. Somehow I get caught in the middle of this ranting about combustible lemons! What is this to you? The average stage a game staff has to go through?! NO IT'S NOT! THIS IS COMPLETE CHAOS! THIS IS MADNESS! You: "Madness? This is SPARTA! :P". Yeah. Then someone will reply "LOL.". Well don't even bother being an idiot because I am serious. I am not giving an anything right now. Conclusion My conlusion is that we should just stop and relax for a while. This competition is as dumb as resigining right while we are in need of a leader. Or warning us a million times, making long posts, and acting like you can boss us around almost like our mothers. Or not looking at other perspectves and bossing the whole staff around doing merely three things and "learning". Or leaving a game all because of some crap and making your own "game" that's only some LDD pictures and some ideas. Or ripping off of LU by making cheesy and similar things that are supposedly not going to be in-game. Or listening to a robot that says "At the end of your testing we will have cake.". So have a nice day because you know I won't. ~AJMagyar http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii612/gbird99/siglemon.png Category:Blog posts